


Malachite

by HolyEmpress



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, porn (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: Post-graduation, Natsume and Tsumugi are an established couple, working through their issues.





	

 

 

He climaxes messily, holding onto the bedsheets and muffling his screams into the pillow – Natsume feels so good, is so good to him, and he doesn't dare ask for him to pull out even when his body is already numb from the overwhelming pleasure, he can't let it end without giving him what he wants, without meeting the set expectations, even with the young man is leaving sloppy kisses down his back and stroking his skin - as he thrusts in just a little faster - making him believe his lover had found something enjoyable about his helpless body and didn't want to let it end so soon. The pace is a little hard to withstand ; the caresses and the affection, the heat, the fact that he'd already found his own release and only held on for Natsume's sake, everything was too much but when Natsume comes, it is truly rewarding, and he closes his eyes to enjoy the long resouding moans,  ; Natsume pulls out, gently ; and when his eyes open again, the sobbing starts.

He'd often felt helpless after sex, as the awareness of his surroundings slowly came back and he grew conscious of all the things he'd just done, of the violent emotions that had just occured, yet, it seems different – there's a brutal sense of shame and a surge of anxiety, as if this wasn't really over, and there was still a chance for things to go wrong. The tears flow into the pillow, but he has to put it away – he can't breathe, not like this – and settle for sitting on the bed, face buried into his knees, avoiding Natsume's gaze at all cost.

He hear the sound of Natsume's heels falling on the ground as he climbs on the bed right next to him. The sobbing gets messier, more violent, hurting his throat ; he gasps for air inbetween sobs and his vision is blurry, a mess of colorful dots that made no sense, but suddenly, Natsume's hand is on his hair, softly petting it, and the dots piece themselves into the boring decor of the bedroom.

\- There, theRE.

It's not enough to make it stop, the stream of panicked thoughts, the « what if you hate me » and the « i'm never gonna be enough », but the softness is nice, helps him pace out his cries. He still doesn't want to look at him, however – and yet, he was the one who'd requested this outfit from him, because he liked it so much, it was so pretty, the lace and silk felt so good against his skin when Natsume was on top of it but… didn't all this make him a freak, a pervert of some sort ? Someone Natsume only indulged with disgust ?

\- I'm softer than the pillOW. You can rest on ME, the man next to him mutters with a gesture of the hand.

He obeys. It's not an order – but he wants to be guided, in that instant, by the deepness of Natsume's voice. His lap is confortable, even if his tears run down and fall on his smooth, pale thighs, he cannot be too concerned. Water left no stains ; it was only the moment where he showed himself so miserable that had the power to shatter skin into a thousand of visible cracks, and only his own. The rest of the world was immune ; but he, he felt shame, he felt regret, everytime he remembers how he'd sounded in the middle of sex, how he'd bit at Natsume's nipples with such visible hunger, a thirst for skin and contact, how he'd squirmed once they'd switched position and his leader had taken charge, inserting one finger after the other and – he'd enjoyed it so much but he had no right to. To love being an object under a superior guidance could only mean… he was...

\- Are you concerned with getting this much pleasure from me, I wondER ? Natsume declares suddenly, as if reading his mind.

He nods and sobs harder – notices, too, that someone is being unreasonably kind in the instant, holding onto insults that wouldn't be out of place in this context, chosing instead a path of reassurance and softness. His deep voice was soothing, forming a barrage against the stream of destructive, pitch black thoughts – the one that kept screaming that he was undeserving filth, that he should have done less and so much more at the same time, and that wouldn't quiet unless Natsume spoke to him and cleansed the muddy waters of his soul.

\- I still love YOU, he begins, I want you to be haPPY. There's nothing wrong with enjoying ourselVES.

He gently pushes him out of his lap and helps him sit, back against the wall with a pillow inbetween to make him feel comfortable, and leaves the bed to fetch some things – his cries finally fade out, and he admires Natsume's back, in that beautiful lingerie. He'd been blessed – which makes him wants to cry again, but he hold it in, Natsume's just told him he loved him, he shouldn't let him see his weak face anymore.

The young man comes back in the bed with what he recognizes as his own small bags of rocks and water.

\- Here, drink soME. Hold your stone and breATHE.

He takes the glass in one hand and the green stone in the other, squeezing it with all his might but his palm shakes around it. It's off. He wasn't a proper witch – forgetting the basics so easily.

\- You didn't recharge your stoNES ? Natsume sighs, taking it away from him, showing some signs of annoyance.

He waits for the insult or the slap but his lover sighs instead and reaches for his palm.

\- I guess it can't be helpED. Here, hold my hand and let the negative energies flOW. I'll easily exorcise that evil for yOU.

He squeezes once again, focusing on his emotions. The shame, the fear – of abandonnement, of never being loved back, of being a disgusting pervert under a facade of innocence – and the rest, the countless worries about a future in which this wouldn't ever be a thing again.

And the energy flows, from a palm to the other, a small current – until the source, within his heart, dries, completly absorbed by Natsume's witchcraft.

_I have no reason to worry. You love me, right ?_

_-_ But – he laughs, the relief is so enjoyable – Natsume, who's gonna recharge you once you're filled to the brim with my worries ?

\- Feel free to recharge me with cuddLES, you hopeless imbecILE, he concludes.

 

He gladly obliges until they both fall asleep, spooning comfortably under the covers.


End file.
